First girl of Dalton
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Katie, Kurt's twin sister, is the first girl ever to attend Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, follow Kurt and Katie as they have an adventure at Dalton and the Warblers.
1. Kurt and Katie's departure

First girl of Dalton

Chapter 1: Kurt and Katie's departure

**A/N: I decided to give Kurt a twin sister because I can't resist the love siblings have for each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Katie!**

The wedding had been fantastic, everyone seemed to have enjoyed it. It was a week before Sectionals, Burt and Carole had decided to give up their honeymoon for Kurt and Katie's school transfer.

''Kurt, Katie. Carole and I have some good news'' said Burt as he and his new wife walked up to his children, who were standing at their lockers.

''What is it, dad?'' asked Katie as she and her twin brother turned to face their father and stepmother.

''We're enrolling the pair of you in Dalton Academy'' said Carole before her husband could answer.

''Isn't that an all boys school?'' asked Katie as she eyed her stepmother.

''Yes but I managed to pull a few strings to get you in too, Katie. I'm not sending my daughter hundreds of miles away to Crawford to send her to the all girls school'' said Burt, smiling at his daughter.

''This way the two of you won't get split up'' said Carole as she beamed at her stepson and stepdaughter.

''That's a good idea, I don't want to leave Kurt'' said Katie as smiled at her twin brother with her shiny braces.

''Why did that cheerio girl tease you, Katie?'' asked Burt as he eyed his daughter.

''Melissa?'' asked Katie as she looked at her father.

''Yeah'' said Burt as he looked at his daughter with a concerned look in his eyes.

''She teased me because I have braces and my Hemiplegia'' said Katie as she and Kurt went back to emptying their lockers.

''You should tell the others, you two'' said Carole as Kurt and Katie nodded and went to the choir room.

''Ah Kurt and Katie, I have had a great idea for a duet for you two at Sectionals next week'' said Will as he turned around to face Katie and her twin brother.

''Thanks Mr Schue but can we make an announcement first?'' asked Katie as she looked at Will in the eyes and sent her twin brother a reassuring smile.

''Yeah sure'' said Will as he rounded up the remaining ten members of New Directions.

''First of all thank you for what you did at our dad's wedding, that made us realise what amazing friends we have and that makes it so hard for us to leave'' said Kurt as he took hold of Katie's hand and squeezed it.

''What do you mean, leave?'' asked Quinn as she eyed Kurt and Katie from her seat in the back row next to her new boyfriend Sam Evans, who recently transferred from Riverside Academy in Tennessee.

''We're transferring to Dalton Academy, immediately and I'm going to be the first girl ever to attend an all boys boarding school'' said Katie as she looked at the people she and Kurt were soon leaving behind.

''You two, you can't leave'' said Tina as she gave Kurt and Katie her best mean girl look but Kurt and Katie backfired back at her.

''Dalton has a zero tolerance on bullying and that will give us the protection we need'' said Kurt as he gave Tina a hard glare and shot back at her as Finn started trying desperately to convince Kurt and Katie to stay.

''But you two'll still be here in Lima, right?'' asked Finn as he looked at his stepbrother and stepsister with tear filled eyes.

''No, it's two hours away in Westerville'' said Katie as she wrapped Finn up into a hug.

''Does this mean you two're competing against us at Sectionals?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Kurt for the answer.

''Yes'' said Kurt as he tightened his grip on Katie's hand.

"We have a song that we'd like to sing to you guys, to say goodbye" said Katie as she signalled to the band, who started to play their instruments.

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_ Something about this_ _ doesn't seem right these days_ _ life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever I try somehow the plan_ _ is always rearranged_

_ It's so hard to say_ _ But I've gotta do what's best for me_ _ You'll be ok..._

_ I've got to move on and be who I am_ _ I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place _ _ in this world someday_ _ But at least for now_ _ I gotta go my own way_

_ Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_ _ and I watch them fall everytime_ _ Another colour turns to grey_ _ and it's just too hard to watch it all_ _ slowly fade away_

_ I'm leaving today 'cause I've_ _ gotta do what's best for me_

_you'll be ok..._

_ I've got to move on and be who I am_ _ I just don't belong here_ _ I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_ _ world someday_

_ But at least for now_ _ I gotta go my own way_

''Kurt, Katie...'' said Mercedes as she stood up to talk to her best friends but before she could get another word out, Kurt and Katie interrupted her.

''Goodbye Mercedes'' said Kurt as he held onto his bag.

''We're sorry, we have to go'' said Katie as she and Kurt took a few steps backwards and exited the choir room without another word and didn't look back.


	2. First day at Dalton

First girl of Dalton

Chapter 2: First day at Dalton

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Katie!**

Kurt and Katie walked into Dalton Academy with Burt, Carole and Finn carrying a huge stack of boxes each, today they were starting at Dalton for the first time ever.

Katie was going to get her own private dorm room next to Kurt's new dorm room, which he was going to be sharing with Blaine.

The receptionist handed the keys over to them and led them to the rooms, once Kurt and Katie were settled in and unpacked, the twins said goodbye to Finn before he went back to Lima with Burt and Carole.

"We'll see you at Sectionals next week, Finn" said Kurt as he and Katie hugged their stepbrother.

"I can't believe that you two aren't coming home this weekend!" Finn sobbed as Katie hugged him tighter.

"We'll call you on Saturday, deal?" asked Katie as she lt go of Finn and extended her hand out to him.

"Deal!" said Finn, smiling as he shook hands with Katie before running back to the car and drove off with his mom and new stepdad.

Ten minutes later, Katie and Kurt heard a soft knock on the door and Blaine appeared in the door frame when Kurt answered it.

"Hey! Your Warbler auditions are set up after school!" said Blaine excitedly as Katie smiled at him before disappearing off to her room calling "See you later, boys!" back to Blaine and her twin brother.

After school, Blaine took Kurt and Katie to the Warbler's common room, it was time for their auditions.

"For our first audition, Kurt Hummel!" said Wes as he banged his gavel before Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room and started to sing 'Telephone' by Lady GaGa.

Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, ehâ€¦  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Beyonce:

Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!

Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'.

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, ehâ€¦  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, ehâ€¦  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, ehâ€¦  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, ehâ€¦

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again

"Thank you, Kurt!" said Wes as Kurt went to sit back down next to Blaine. "Katie, up you come!" Katie stood up and walked to the front of the Warbler's common room and started to sing 'Wings' by Little Mix.

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shh...  
Then they can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

'Huh huh'...

I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no

Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking BOY'D  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking BOY'D

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

"Thank you, Katie!" said Wes as he looked smiled at the twins before declaring. "Warblers, we now have two new members!"

Kurt and Katie really thought that Dalton Academy was the best school on the planet.


	3. Sectionals

First girl of Dalton

Chapter 3: Sectionals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Katie!**

Kurt and Katie sat stood near the stage with the other members of the Warblers, they had five minutes until they would perform in front of the judges and hundreds of people, including the New Directions and the Hipsters.

"I've never been so nervous in my life!" Kurt whispered into his sister's ear, Katie nooded in agreement.

"I know, bro but we've performed before" said Katie just as the bell rang.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, the Warblers!" The Warblers heard the announcer say, they got into their starting position on the stage just before the curtain rose.

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you being with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

The audience errupted into a round of applause, Kurt, Katie, Blaine and the other Warblers bowed before going to sit down when the New Directions went to the stage to perform.

Sam and Quinn came out from the back and started singing their duet.

_[Sam]_  
Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

_[Quinn]_  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

_[Sam]_  
I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

_[Quinn]_  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency  
just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love (This could be love)  
because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Hey baby  
Hey baby

With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
"Stay with me", just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love  
because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you.

Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba  
ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ooh

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you.

I've had the time of my life (of my life)  
No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth)  
And I owe it all to you.

Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth, it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Now I've had the time of my life

Next, it was Santana's turn to sing her solo.

Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
and in my head I make a picture

'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie?

Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale,  
did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you  
Are you shopping anywhere,  
changed the color of your hair, are you busy?  
And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging  
all the time are you still dizzy?

Yeah

'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?

Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things,  
what you're doing and in my head I make a picture'

Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?

Yeah Valerie

After Sectionals was over, the Warblers went back to Dalton feeling quite pleased with themselves, they had tied with the New Directions.


	4. Saturday night sleepover

First girl of Dalton

Chapter 4: Saturday night sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Katie!**

A few weeks later, Kurt and Katie had returned home from Dalton for the weekend, it was Saturday night and the Hudmel twins (Finn had invented the surename after the wedding) had invited the ND girls over for a sleepover and Katie and her twin brother had forced Finn to swear to stay away from their rooms.

While Finn was locked away in his room playing Call Of Duty, Kurt, Katie, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Lauren were sitting in the living room with mugs of Hot Chocolate, candy and they were watching_ Confessions of a teenage drama queen_,one of Katie's favorite movies.

"How's it going at Dalton. Katie Kat?" asked Mercedes as Katie smiled and looked at Mercedes.

"It's truely wonderful!" Katie replied, putting on a fake Brittish accent, making her friends and twin brother burst out laughing.

"Sis, you're only saying that because you fancy Jeff!" said Kurt in between laughs as his sister glared at him.

"I'll have you know, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the Drama and Fashion design classes are brilliant!" Katie snapped in annoyance as she glared at her twin brother, who had tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

"Whatever, Katie Meredith Hummel!" said Kurt as he playfully pinched his twin sister on the arm, resulting in a playful slap from Katie.

"What did you make in Fashion Design class, Katie?" asked Rachel as Katie jumped off of the couch, ran upstairs to her room and came back downstairs to the living room wearing a gold satin dress with fake diamonds decorating the neck, a pair of silver sandals to match and diamond earrings to accessorise.

"Girl, that is some serious style!" said Mercedes, admiring the outfit.

"Wanna see me perform?" asked Katie as Kurt paused the movie and switched on some music from his Ipod.

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight

I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

After she stopped singing, Katie sat back down on the couch and she, Kurt and the other girls continued watching the movie.

This was the most GaGalicious sleepover ever!


End file.
